Smart but Foolish
by MunonaKomusume
Summary: "Even the smart and collected ones commit mistakes; decisions they do for everyone's sake"


**Of Irony and Mistakes**  
><strong>One Piece<strong> _(Eiichiro Oda)_  
><em>MunonaKomusume<em> || _November 1, 2014_

"Even the smart and collected ones commit mistakes; decisions they do for everyone's sake"

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl. She was one of those unbelievably talented children in every generation. At a young age, she can easily read and predict the older ones' emotions. She knew it when her older sister was plotting some rebellious acts. She knew it when her mother was determining if she was telling a lie, or if her mother was trying to keep her cool and have a calm head. Back then, she can also identify if some of her playmates were talking behind her back.<p>

That's why, the exact moment when she locked eyes with the straw hat wearing boy who was trying to build pirate ships at the sand pit at the playground in their nursery; she knew that she just completely captivated the said boy's eyes and heart.

On the other hand, the boy just did exactly the same thing to her.

In that moment, she knew that she fell in love with the straw hat wearing boy who greeted her with a grin.

It was not 'parental' love; the kind of love she shared with her parents.  
>It was not 'sisterly' love that she felt with her sister.<br>And it wasn't an agape love that she felt for her friends.

It was the type of love that drove Romeo and Juliet to series of shenanigans that eventually led to suicide; it was a romantic, genuine love.

And she realized that fact at the age of 6.

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl. For the past 6 years that she spent with Luffy. She was sure that Luffy was obviously in love with her. She knew that the real reason why he always protected her was <em>not <em>because she was his best friend, but because he loves her.

And of course, she felt the same, and she was clearly falling deeper as time passed by.

That's why when they both had a midnight escapade that involved picnics and asked her to be with him forever while offering her his pinky finger; she understood what his words really meant, the deeper meaning beneath those simple words.

Locking her own pinky around his, she accepted his indirect and innocent proposal that will definitely lead them to marriage in the future.

At the age of 12, she accepted and indirect wedding proposal.  
>And she was clearly aware of that.<p>

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl, and at the age of 15, she knew that Luffy was finally starting to realize his feelings for her. It did take him 9 long years, but still, the main point was that, he made little progress.<p>

She knew that he was blushing not because of the heat (his usual excuse), but because he was starting to get conscious when she was near him. She also knew that every time he averted his gaze was because of the fast beating of his heart when their eyes met. She knew that he felt spark when their hands touched. And that his small gestures were part of his ways of showing her how he feels.

That's why when Luffy's tongue slipped and accidentally blurted out a confession, and took it back as quickly as possible trying to brush it off as a joke, she just smiled at him and told him the she felt the same. As expected, Luffy doubted her confession and even accuse her of lying.

That's why to prove her sincerity; she kissed him on the lips, giving the both of their first respectful kisses.

So at the age of 15, they were both aware of their feelings for each other.

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl; she knew that the moment Luffy gathered all of his courage, confessed and asked her to be his girlfriend was a once in a lifetime experience. She knew that the longer she contemplate of her response slowly kills him; that the time her 'thinking' consumed can be compared to a lifetime torture, at least, for Luffy. She knew that behind of his determined eyes and posture was a racing heart and a chaotic mind. She knew that it took a lot of encouragement from Zoro for him to do this. And she knew that inside his chest, his heart was beating frantically.<p>

With a smile, she slowly walked to him, looked straight to his eyes, and officially agreed to become his.

And when she saw Luffy's brightest grin and her own grin that was mirrored by his raven orbs, she knew that she just made the right choice.

To summarize, at the age of sixteen, they were committed to each other.

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl, that's why she knew that she was being childish for the past eleven years because she believed that Luffy was the one for her.<p>

Yes, Luffy loves her so much...  
>Yes, Luffy was really faithful to her...<br>Yes, she was Luffy's priority of all the others...  
>Yes, Luffy was really sweet to her...<br>Yes, Luffy was willing to anything for her...  
>Yes, Luffy was willing to sacrifice anything for her...<p>

Yes, she loves him deeply...

And yes, they were each other's first love.

Yet, she knew; no, she realized that love is not part of the reality...

After seeing Luffy's happy-go-lucky attitude, after seeing his failing marks, after realizing his stupidity, after seeing the possible outcome of his future; or to rephrase, his lack of having a good future she realized that she had a dream, and she wanted a good future...

A dream and a future that Luffy may not give.

So, she broke up with him, on the day of their first anniversary, beside the river where she promised him that she will be with him forever 5 years ago.

At the age of 17, she cut their romantic relationship, she ceased their friendship, and she broke his heart.  
>And she was pretty sure that she won't regret any of that...<p>

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl, that's why when she dated Sanji, she was so sure that she made the right choice. It's because Sanji; the soccer club team captain, was a real gentleman. He was mature, intelligent, handsome, and rich. Not to mention, he knows how to treat a girl right. Some things that Luffy lacked...<p>

After their break up, news quickly spread around the campus after his absence at the next day and because of the cold shoulder they gave to each other.

She was really happy while dating and going out with Sanji, she just knows that he loved her too just like how Luffy did... And she knows that when the time comes, she might like him he way she did to Luffy.

Still seventeen, Nami thought that she made the best choice.

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl, that's why she kept on telling herself that she was <em>not<em> jealous.

Their break up left Luffy broken and depressed. She felt sorry for him, she felt sympathy but not guilt. She didn't want Luffy to feel that, the only thing that she wanted for him was to move on.

And in her eyes, her wish really did happen.

Almost six months ago, and after dating Sanji for 5 months, a _beautiful_ girl suddenly appeared and publicly announced that she loves Luffy.

The girl's name is Boa Hancock, as beautiful as an empress and as fierce as a fighter. She was known as the most beautiful and popular, yet, the bitchiest female student at their campus. She was sexy, beautiful and smart. She was also known as someone who ignores everyone; with the exemption of her sisters, and now Luffy, at their school for she believed and acted that she was superior to all.

The connection between her and Luffy was unknown, but according to rumors, the girl was almost raped by her admirers whom she ignored and rejected. In a dark alley, where she was about to mistreated, Luffy saved her and left without a word. She then desperately searched for her 'knight and shining armor' and found out that they were attending the same school.

Well, that story and her confession never had an impact on her, she can love Luffy all the way she wanted to. But, what bothered her was when she saw _**Luffy**_, happily spending time with her...

She felt disturbed when Luffy, again, did what she _wished _for…

After a month of seeing that scene over and over again, she finally admitted that she was indeed, jealous.

Now almost turning eighteen, she realized that seeing the toothy grin that Luffy always had, was caused or made by someone else hurt her.

The thought of her, hurting and breaking him, while another girl is making him smile broke her heart...

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl that's why she was now doubting herself about her decision a year ago.<p>

Did she really make the right choice?

After a year of their break up, and just a month before her and Sanji's anniversary, she observed that Luffy was now back to his old self. He started spending time with _their_ old friends like Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Vivi, and _their_ best friend Zoro and his girlfriend Robin. Yet, the sad part was when she saw, _Hancock_ taking her place.

She sat at her usual place, beside Luffy.  
>She played the role as Luffy's cheerer and number one supporter in their childish bets and games.<p>

And what scared her the most, was, Boa Hancock, taking her place at Luffy's heart...

The reason why she was scared? She had no idea...

x-x-x-x

One lunch break in her daily school life, while she was making her way back to their room, she passed by her former group's eating place. And then, the innocent, little Chopper called her.

Confidently, she approached and greeted them one by one. And when Luffy's turn was coming, she saw him held Hancock's hands, as if asking for her support, her guidance, and her strength.

As if Nami was a dangerous stranger that will suddenly attack him.

Still holding Hancock's hand tightly, he slowly turned his head towards her.

And with a cute grin on his face, he greeted her like nothing happened before.

When she saw that smile, every emotion that she had before was felt again...  
>Then, flashbacks of their sweet childhood memories came back...<p>

That's why, at that exact moment, she knew that even after a year of not having any form of communication with Luffy, she was still deeply in love with him.

At the age of eighteen, she was starting to realize her foolish mistake.

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl, that's why she knew that the reason why she can't sleep was not because of the 2 cups of coffee she drank earlier, nor not because of the piling school works that needs to be done, but because of the boy who unconditionally love her once, the boy she hurt, and the boy she still love.<p>

Every time she closed her eyes, she can't see the usual peaceful darkness that was supposed to slowly overcome her senses and put her to sleep.

Instead, what she did see were the memories that she had with Luffy. She may be able to handle if it was only memories. Yet the suppressed feelings were also starting to resurface.

Everything was coming back...

Everything was hurting her...

Every guilt was eating her...

And so, still eighteen, at the night when her tears were endlessly flowing; she was starting to realize the stupidity that ate her before.

* * *

><p>Nami was a smart girl, that's why she knew that it was futile to assume, that Luffy will ask her to be his date at the prom. Not to mention, she still had a boyfriend.<p>

Everything was prepared; she already had a dress, shoes, accessories, and a handsome date. Yet everything still did not felt right. The color of her dress, which is yellow, felt like it was too bright. She thought that the sexiness of the red color will suit her better.

_Or maybe that color just reminded her of a certain someone._

Then, the shoes, she felt like it was too tall and pointy and made her think that she might hurt her dancing partner.

Also the accessory, or to be specific, the necklace that Sanji gave. He gave it when they celebrated their first anniversary. It was just a simple necklace that has two golden rings as its pendant; that symbolizes their 'unending' love. She thought that, her current outfit would look better if she wore the childish silver necklace that has a tangerine pendant that was given by him during her 7th birthday.

Lastly, the companion itself, her prom date just felt so wrong. Yes, she loved the guy, but she knew that deep inside, it was just a brotherly love.

After a few moments, her date finally came. Wearing a very nice tux with bouquet of roses for her and being the gentleman, Sanji guided her towards the car that he used. The drive was a long one, of course, Sanji offered a lot of topics, he tried to lighten up the atmosphere, but even though she tried, she just can't make herself enjoy the ride

Finally they reached the venue, a hotel that was owned by the Nefartari Family. First every year level performed a dance, and then the personal dances came. A lot of guy asked her to dance, yet she rejected all of it, not because of her boyfriend, but because she was still hoping that Luffy will ask her to dance.

She saw everyone, Zoro dancing with Robin, Ussop with Kaya, Chopper with another freshman, even her boyfriend was dancing with someone else. But the next thing she saw almost tore her into two.

Luffy and Hancock dancing...

She knew that Hancock was feeling giddy at the moment. She knew that she was really happy that she was dancing with her beloved. She just knew it. And for that, she has no bad feelings or what so ever. But when she saw Luffy, who seems to be enjoying their dance... She just can't take it...

The next scene completely broke her into two. Still standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, she saw Hancock embraced his neck, and pulled Luffy into a kiss.

Nami then remembered her and Luffy's first kiss, the time when he accidentally confessed. She remembered how red he was back then. She also remembered how flustered and embarrassed Luffy was.

Hancock and Luffy's kiss didn't last for a minute, it only stayed for a few seconds then the initiator pulled away. She saw Luffy's wide-eyed look. Then Hancock whispered something, but Luffy just stood there, looking not dejected, but guilty or in a realization.

And then teary eyed, Hancock pulled her body away, said some parting words, then left the dance floor, or much worst, the prom itself.

Nami continued on watching Luffy, she saw him touched his lips, maybe also remembering their first kiss.

Then, accidentally their gaze met, and she saw the sad, heart breaking look in his eyes, as if blaming her for everything.

Again, still eighteen, she completely realized how foolish she was...  
>And now, she can only wish that she can take back everything.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nami is a smart girl, that's why she just knows what she has to do today...<strong>_

_**She must make things right, or at least, the closest situation to the right one.**_

Adamant, she walked fast to their meeting place; the bench near Sanji's teams practice field.  
>She saw her boyfriend playing great; anyway, what would anyone expect? He was the captain of the soccer team.<p>

When Sanji, saw his girlfriend approaching, he immediately calls another player to substitute for his position.

"Good morning Namin-san!" Sanji greeted her, with his usual gentle smile adorning his face. Nami smiled at him.

Some of their comrades, used to cringe every time they hear the honorifics used by them. But Nami can't stop Sanji, or maybe, she didn't want to. Yes honorifics were pretty unusual for couples, but she can't shake the feeling of awkwardness every time they both try to remove the honorifics.

Maybe, without her realizing it before, her heart and mind can only get used to Luffy informally yet affectionately call her bare name.

"Good morning Sanji-kun"

"So what brought you here Nami-san, correct me if I am wrong, but I don't remember us set a meeting. " Nami didn't respond, and with that, Sanji senses that something was a bit off with his lover.

"I-I am sorry Sanji-kun" As Sanji heard her apologizing; he immediately realizes what this is all about. He gave her a sad, knowing smile and encourages her to continue. "I love you, b-but I was wrong. I was blinded. I was being a pessimist and ignored his feelings. This too good to be true relationship of ours is not for me-" Nami blabbered continuously and wasn't making any sense. When she noticed herself doing so, she halted; her face red from embarrassment.

Sanji chuckled and ushered Nami to follow him. "Your thoughts appear to be a little bit disoriented Nami-san, why don't we take a walk. Shall we?" Nami nodded, took a long breathe, and gathered the proper words to use in her mind to form a sensible sentence.

"So as I was saying earlier…"Nami started, forcing herself to directly look at Sanji's eyes "I want to end this Sanji-kun. I love you Sanji-kun, I really do, but-"

"Not in the same way as you did to him. In the end, you still sought and yearned for his love, right Nami-san?" Sanji cut her off, stating her thoughts.

"H-how did you know?" Nami was perplexed. She can't grasp the simple thought that Sanji knew and understood her thoughts. How? Was she that predictable? Were her lacking feelings that obvious?

"Nami-san, from the very start, I know that you still love him. You never stopped loving him Nami-san, and that's why I had expected this to happen. Especially after that day…" Sanji answered

Nami stopped walking and incredulously looked at Sanji. "Expected? You expected me breaking up with you? Why? And what are you talking about? And about that _day_, what happened?"

Sanji smiled then ruffled Nami's hair. "Hey, slow down Nami-san... I can't answer those right away." Sanji said with a grin. When they finally left the school grounds, Sanji put his hand inside his pocket then took a stick of cigarette from a pack.

"You smoke Sanji-kun? When did you start? Why didn't you tell me?" Nami asked, completely surprised. They dated for a year, yet not for a single time that she saw him smoke.

Sanji laughed, probably amused by her expression and her continuously flowing questions "Nami-san, sloowww downnn" Sanji said, prolonging the two last words for emphasis. "I love you Nami-san, that's why I will definitely know it when my other half, loves me back, and loves me in the same intensity level."

Nami felt guilty; so all along, Sanji knew that they would not last. But she can't and will not change her mind. Even though she was feeling guilty, Nami cannot stop herself from snickering at Sanji's choice of words.

"_Intensity level. Yeah right. Such a proper term to use when describing love." _Nami thought.

"I see… But seriously Sanji-kun, 'intensity level'? What am I, an earthquake?" Name teased him, giggling at his poor vocabulary.

"Well you can't blame me Nami-san, after all, you 'rocked' my world." Sanji answered, and laughed with Nami, then threw the cigarette he just used.

Nami laughed, and gave him a disbelieving look. "Smooth Sanji-kun, smooth but corny. What are you, some sort of an old stand up hopeless, romantic comedian? And that's littering Sanji-kun, that's against the law."

Sanji faked a pout and said "Aww, stop being so mean Nami-san… Anyway, about the thing that happened that day…. You see, Luffy kinda approached me, when we got together…"

After Sanji mention Luffy's visiting, the tension between them thickens, their previous happy and comfortable atmosphere was gone.

Why did Luffy approach Sanji? What did he told him? Did he badmouth her? Does he hate her that much?

Different trails of thoughts were running in her mind that her questions were obviously etched on her face.

"Don't worry Nami-san, Luffy never said anything against you. In fact, his words were the exact opposite. He told me that you are one of a kind, that you are the most beautiful girl in the world, that you are really kind. And he told to never hurt you. He even threatened to hurt me if I ever make you cry. He really love you Nami-san…"

Now the guilty feeling that Nami felt doubled. Not to mention, the feeling of regret was greater. Why did she ever let go of him? Why did she even considered and thought of the future that was way too far?

"Sanji-kun if you're only trying-"

No Nami-san, I am not trying to make you feel bad. You are a good girl; one of the kindest females in the world. And I know why you dated me, it's because of my image right? The gentleman, the perfect boyfriend. And I won't blame you for that. I know that you only and will only date guys with a big heart; meaning the kindest and the nicest of all. And Luffy has the biggest heart from all of the people I've met, and that's me included."

"What are you trying to say Sanji-kun?"Nami asked tears slowly rolling.

"Nami-san, if I was the one who was broken, betrayed, or dump without knowing the reason, I may have hate you forever or curse you with infinite bad luck. But Luffy, at the very end, still cared about you, he still did his best to make you happy, even though he is broken inside...What I am trying to say is, you'll never fall out of love with someone like him. I deduced that deep inside, you still love him; and I am right." Sanji explained, wiping Nami's tears.

She honestly regrets everything. Why was she so foolish?  
>Too distracted by their talk, Nami didn't noticed that location, they were already in front of the park where she ended every relationship they had.<p>

"From the very day he saw you, the moment you said yes, the moment you broke up, and hopefully, until now; Luffy loved you with all his heart… He never left this place, so why you still have the chance, pick up his heart's broken pieces and fix it." Sanji advised, softly pushing her towards the park.

"W-wait Sanji-kun!" Nami unhooked the necklace she was wearing; Sanji's gift on their anniversary. "I can't wear this anymore Sanji-kun, please take it back, and give it to the woman who will love you unconditionally. You deserve better… Again, I am sorry and… Thank you."

"I deserve better huh…" Sanji whispered to himself while watching Nami run into the park. "Good bye, Nami…"

Nami ran towards their usual confluent place. It's been a year since she last saw this place, but she memorized it by heart. When she reached their usual place, she finally saw the object of her desire. She saw Luffy lying at his back staring aimlessly at the clouds. Then slowly she approached him, softly calling his name.

"Luffy..." Nami called, her voice soft, almost sounding scared. Luffy sat up and looked at her. For a moment his face carried a shocked look then the next it went mad.

"Nami…" Luffy said his voice, cold and hard. "What are you doing here?" he asked pain ang anger evident on his voice.

"I am here to talk Luffy…" Nami explained, while doing her best in stopping herself from crying.

"Talk?" Luffy mocked "As far as I know, there's nothing to talk about."

"Please Luffy… I want to talk about us."

Luffy released a bitter chuckle. "Us? . There is no 'us' Nami." Luffy said, his voice filled with sorrow and pain. "At least, not anymore…" Luffy added, his voice, barely above a whisper.

Looking like he kept it for a long time, Luffy finally broke down. His back hunched, he brought his legs forward and hugged his knees.

"You easily moved and forgot about me Nami. Obviously, I should do the same right?"

"No Lu-" Nami about to explain was cut off.

"I did try Nami. I really did. But I can't. I. Just. Can't."

"Lu-"

"I was supposed to stop loving you, but I didn't. I was supposed to stop thinking about you, but I always find myself doing so" Luffy told her, slowly, he raised his head and directly looked into her eyes Black met Brown, and by that moment, Nami saw how broken he really is. His eyes, once full of life looks so dull; its glint of playfulness and happiness gone, now replaced by nothing but pain. "When Hancock came, she made my miserable life a bit happy. She did her best in fixing me up. She never left Nami, she endured my mood swings; she endured everything!" Luffy raised voice, and sounded like he was already shouting. "... "I want to love her Nami... I want to love that girl who loves me... But during the dance, when she kissed me, instead of feeling her love and instead of reminiscing our memories and moments together, what I felt and remembered was our first kiss, your face, and my emotion back then."

Slowly, Luffy stood up and approached Nami. He gently put his hand on her shoulders, his face embroidered with a look of resignation, he said "Please Nami, let me go… Let me move on…"

"No…" No, Nami can't let him get away. She promised herself that she will be undoing the wrong and correct it. And being with Luffy is the only right thing she knew.

"What?" Luffy asked, a disbelieving looked on his face. Didn't she hear what he said earlier?

"I can't let that happen Luffy. Not again. Please, please, please; listen to me Luffy. I love you Luffy, like you I never stopped-"

"BULLSHIT! Do you normally hurt the person you love?! Just stop this!" Luffy answered and back away.

Nami was also known for her short temper; feeling fired up and determined to take Luffy back, she discarded every negativity that she felt and focused on convincing her beloved.

"And I am sorry for that! I know that I have no excuse for hurting you! And I-" For the third time on that day, Nami was interrupted and cut off Luffy. And with that, she just lost her temper.

"If you know that you have no excuse the-"

While feeling her vein ticking, she pushed him towards the 4 ft deep, artificial pond. Still Luffy being Luffy, found himself drowning. And a minute later, he next found himself being dragged by name back at the land.

"Now you're using violence" Luffy accused weakly, as if the water was draining his strength "You cheater" he said, trying to stand up and leave "I already said my words, I'll lea-"

"Oh no, you little hot shot." She pushed him again, much gentler this time, straddled him, holding both of his arms, pinning them on the ground. "YOU LISTEN TO ME AND STOP BEING SO CLOSE-MINDED."

"I am wrong. I was stupid, foolish, and a complete doofus. I regret everything; breaking up with you, dating a different guy, spending time with the others, breaking you, and lastly, seeing you with another woman." Nami removed her iron like grip on his arms and hugged his neck. "That made me realized my mistakes Luffy. I know I sound like a complete selfish bitch who will be running back to you after she lost the only pressure thing to her. But please Luffy forgive me, Luffy… Please…"

"Answer me first Nami… Why did you break up with me?" Luffy asked his voice barely above a whisper

"Because I was scared… After my parents divorced, and for all the reason of finances, I realized that no matter how strong the feelings are, when money is involved, it will shatter even the deepest bonds formed, and the strongest love of all. Then I saw the things that you lack, and those made me think that if we do end up together, then we'll just end up like my parents; together but penniless."

"Nami…"

Nami removed her arms that encircled his neck, raised her head then look into his eyes. "I know that you may not take me back after all, but please at least forgive me. Let's start a new beginning."

Luffy raised his hands and softly caressed Nami's cheek "I forgive you Nami"

After hearing that, Nami finally can't stop the tears; her tears of happiness.

"But, I can't promise you anything… I can't promise that we can re-establish our once romantic relationship… I am moving on after all, and for that I am sorry…"

On a different perspective, Luffy's statement sounds like a rejection, but for Nami, it's a challenge; _Do the moves and make him love you again._

"I am always up for challenge Luffy… Always…" Smirking, Nami bent down, and fully kissed Luffy on the lips. After a minute or two, their lips separated. "I'll make you love me again."

"I still hate you, I would definitely not love you again at all." Luffy said, a cute pout adorning his face.

"Yeah, and my hair color is Pink and you love vegetables."

"I dislike you?" Luffy said, more on a questioning tone

"Yeah and you kiss those people you dislike."

"Shut up…"

"Thank you Luffy… I promise, I will never hurt you again"

* * *

><p>AN: A LuNa fic for you guys! Thank you for reading and please review. Constructive criticisms are very welcome but mindless and senseless flames are not.


End file.
